¿Que haces por amor?
by lobunaluna
Summary: Esa es una sencilla pregunta, que muchos sean hecho alguna vez. Pregunta que muchas veces, no encuentra su respuesta. Uno de los caballeros dorados, se encontrara con esta pregunta y una encrucijada. Que hacer... Cuándo tus deberes caminan por un sendero y tu corazón por otro. ¿Qué haces? Cuando sientes amor... en tiempos de guerra.
1. Tres cartas

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Personajes**_

_**Oficiales: **__Shaka de Virgo. Saga de Géminis, Arles (Ares)_

_**De mi autoría: **__Kali de Vulpécula._

_**Edades:**_

_18 Shaka_

_17 Kali._

_26 Saga/Arles (Ares)_

* * *

_**Tres cartas.**_

_Estimada amiga:_

_Me ha llegado un rumor, que sé que es falso, de que te has revelado al santuario. Sin duda, cuando lo escuche, me causo gracia. Al escuchar esas palabras en boca del soldado sin duda juraría, que había, escuchado a un soldado borracho..._

_Yo sé que una amazona como tú, de pensamientos tan firmes y leales a nuestra diosa, jamás haría algo como revelarse a su santidad. Sin duda, mí estimada Kali. Sé que esas palabras, fueron hechas por algún ignorante. En el santuario, últimamente, muchos son mirados con desconfianza. Principalmente quienes se hayan, entrenando fuera de este. Sé que tú ya no entrenas, sé muy bien que ya eres una amazona… Dado que hemos obtenido nuestras, respectivas, armaduras con una pequeña diferencia de meses._

_Kali, sinceramente ansió que llegue la primavera para irte a ver. De seguro nos reiremos de lo lindo de ese rumor. Sé que, tú, jamás serias capaz de revelarte al patriarca Arles. Pienso en ese rumor, mientras escribo y siento ganas de reír, de seguramente tú también te reirás cuando leas esta carta._

_Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecerte la caja de té de jazmín. Aunque no lo creas, es difícil de conseguir algo tan sencillo en Grecia. _

_Hay una duda, que me estaba olvidando, y agradecería que me quitaras… ¿A que vino "eso" que grabaste en uno de los saquitos?_

_Sin duda, que hicieras algo así, me sorprendió. Es algo impropio de ti… me llama la atención, que no me mandaras esas palabras en la carta. Pero, ahora eso no es de importancia. Solo espero que me las aclares._

_Espero verte pronto o poder leer prontamente tu carta._

_Sinceramente tuyo. _

_Shaka de Virgo._

* * *

_Estimado caballero de Virgo:_

_Los rumores que llegaron, a sus inmaculados, oídos no son falsos. La razón es sencilla: el hombre que ocupa el trono patriarcal, no es el legítimo sucesor y sospecho que tiene que ver con la muerte repentina del anterior patriarca. _

_¿Me preguntas a que vienen esas palabras? Siendo tú una persona tan sabia, mi estimado Shaka, me sorprende que lo preguntes. Espero, que seas capaz de entender mis razones. Espero que abras los ojos, no en el sentido de tu cosmos, si no en el sentido del saber. Siendo uno de los guardianes de las doce casas, me sorprende que no te des cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. _

_¿Te acuerdas de mi maestro el, siempre tranquilo, sabio del bosque? _

_Por orden de su "ilustrísima", fue ejecutado poco después de que te envié la caja con el té. Me vi obligada a ser testigo de esa injusticia. Si salía, de mi escondite, hubiera llevado a la muerte a las cuatro criaturas que protegía. Shaka… ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? Amigo, abre los ojos te lo suplico._

_¿Te enteraste que ya corren, las órdenes, de llevarme al santuario? _

_De seguro, sí. Y seguramente sabes, que también están pensando en la orden de ejecución. _

_Por eso me vi obligada, a hacerte llegar esta carta por otra persona. _

_Lo lamento sinceramente Shaka, pero mientras tú no abras los ojos…. Mientras te empeñes en mantenerles cerrados y no veas la realidad. Mi estimado amigo, me temo que tendremos que transitar senderos separados. La promesa, que hicimos de niños, me temo que no podrá ser cumplida. Lo lamento, pero a estas alturas, de seguro me tachas como una traidora. Como todos los que no ven. ¿Es fácil juzgar cuando no se ve? Al parecer si… Ya muchos, me han de estar juzgando espero que tú no estés entre ellos... _

_Shaka, solo te pediré una cosa. ABRE LOS OJOS. Cuando lo hagas, ayuda a otros a abrirlos también. _

_Realmente, ansiaba verte en primavera… Ahora, supongo que si vienes… No será para recordar viejas épocas, sino para impartir la "justicia" del santuario. _

_Espero, que la próxima vez que nos veamos… Sea para recordar viejas épocas y no por una causa menos grata._

_Hasta pronto, mi estimado, amigo._

_Kali._

Shaka arrugo la hoja, no podía creer lo que leía. Ella reconocía ser una traidora. ¿Cómo podía tener ese descaro? Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos… "_Espero, que la próxima vez que nos veamos… Sea para recordar viejas épocas y no por una causa menos grata." _¿Acaso le creía capaz de herirla? ¿Quién era el que juzgaba sin saber?

La había estado defendiendo, de las palabras que creía que eran falsas. Incluso había hablado bien de ella ante el patriarca… Hasta incluso se había atrevido a pedir, que no se emitiera la orden de ejecución… Prácticamente se había humillado, ante el patriarca, para pedir clemencia por ella. Fue a la cocina y tomo el té de jazmín… Pero se detuvo antes de tirarlo, no podía… Algo en su pecho le impedía deshacerse de ese obsequio. Lágrimas de dolor abandonaron sus ojos… ¿Acaso estaba enamorado? ¿Acaso eso que sentía, y durante años se dijo que era amistad, era amor? ¿El amor le había hecho arrodillarse ante el patriarca y pedir clemencia? ¿Por eso le dolía tanto la indiferencia de la carta?

Dejo la caja, hecha artesanalmente, sobre la mesa y roso con sus dedos el grabado. Se sentó frente a esta… Se levantó y preparo el té. El aroma embriago sus sentidos, se quedó mirando su reflejo en la infusión…

-Por qué… no abres los ojos Kali…-unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.- porque te empeñas a no ver la realidad… Eres tú la que esta ciega y esa ceguera te llevara a la muerte.

_Casa patriarcal._

-Caballero de Virgo-el patriarca se levantó del trono y se acercó al caballero. Quien se mantenía de rodillas, con la mirada gacha.- antes de dar a conocer mi respuesta-dijo, con esa grabe voz que le hacía ver como un ser mucho más superior. De lo que por si era.- Dime… ¿Acaso pasa algo entre la amazona, traidora, de Vulpécula y tú?

-No, su santidad…-el caballero hizo un esfuerzo, sobre humano, para que su voz no le delatara- ella, solo es una vieja amiga. Solo esta confundida. Quiero evitar, que se derrame la sangre de un ser prodigioso…

-Mmm…-El patriarca le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el trono, para detenerse a mitad de camino.- entonces, debo interpretar la muerte de los tres caballeros de plata-Shaka se tensó a esas palabras- como... ¿Causadas por una confusión…?

-Su ilustrísima…-Shaka busco las palabras correctas- Las muertes de esos tres caballeros, son lamentables-dijo con un tono frio- pero la amazona de Vulpécula, solo siguió su instinto de supervivencia…

-El fuerte, suprime al débil-dijo, en un tono algo extraño, el patriarca- conozco ese pensamiento… Tienes razón, estoy informado con respecto a lo que has dicho…-Sintió la mirada del patriarca, atravez, de la máscara que portaba- estoy muy bien informado, que la amazona en cuestión, es una prodigio en las habilidades psíquicas.-Shaka, trato de controlar las facciones de su rostro. No quería festejar un triunfo que aún no tenía.- Te daré solo una oportunidad…-Shaka paso saliva- tienes una única oportunidad, de traerla al santuario, para que responda por sus acciones.

-Sí, su ilustrísima- gracias, agrega para sus adentros.

-Shaka de Virgo.-El joven se detiene antes de alcanzar la puerta- si no consigues que, tu "amiga" subversiva, acepte venir al santuario-que no lo diga, que no lo diga- debes ejecutarla por alta traición.-Lo dijo.-No tienes otra opción… ¿Entendido?

-Sí, su ilustrísima.-Shaka paso un poco de saliva- Eh captado, la orden, a la perfección.

_Casa de Virgo._

_Estimada Kali:_

Shaka escribió esas dos palabras y se quedó en blanco…

-¿Qué le digo? Mira… mi estimada amiga: resulta ser, que parece, que estoy enamorado de ti… y por eso eh llegado hasta suplicar piedad por tu vida…-unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.- Me eh llegado hasta humillar ante el patriarca, mientras esperaba que llegara tu carta.-apoyo su codo sobre el escritorio y la cabeza en su mano- Carta que te tomo, tres meses en responder.-Comento sardónico.- Rogaba que desmintieras todo lo que ha estado pasando, pero resulta ser que me lo confirmaste.-Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de sus ojos.-me lo confirmaste con una total frialdad… hasta incluso, pareciera que te estuvieras dirigiendo a un desconocido… Eso fue lo que más me ha dolido-volvió a colocar la pluma en un tintero- que me trataras, como si no te conociera… Como si no me conocieras…-Miro la hoja, tomo un poco de aire y volvió a humedecer la punta en la tinta.

"_No sé si recibirás algún día esta carta, pero necesito escribirlo… Estos tres meses que han pasado… Solo me confirmaron una cosa, estoy enamorado de ti. No estoy seguro, de si lo que te estoy diciendo es lo correcto. Me siento patético, al dedicarte líneas que sé que nadie leerá. Pero necesitaba escribirlo. _

_Tenía que decirlo o escribirlo. TE AMO._

_Eh tirado mi orgullo por el suelo. Me eh arriesgado, más de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Te preguntas que eh hecho para decir esto? Eh suplicado por tu vida, más de una vez ante el patriarca, eh pedido piedad y clemencia por ti. Hasta incluso pensé en irte a buscar y escapar a algún lugar remoto. _

_No me preguntes, que me llevo a ese último pensamiento… Se la razón de todos ellos, pero no que me llevo a ejecutarlos. Bueno obviamente, el ultimo, todavía no lo eh ejecutado. _

_Ahora entiendo que me llevo a hacer y pensar eso. Era, porque te amo._

_Te amo y temo, jamás tener la valentía de decírtelo. _

_Temo que un día, un caballero de plata o cualquier otro rango, traigan tu armadura destrozada._

_Kali, te lo suplico y te lo imploro. Por favor, cuando vaya a la India… Escúchame y recapacita. Por favor, por el amor que te tengo. Escúchame, cuando vaya… Escúchame._

_Por favor Kali… solo escúchame._

_Sinceramente tuyo._

_Shaka de Virgo."_

* * *

Arles sonrió al leer la carta. Había esperado a, que el caballero de Virgo, se quedara profundamente dormido para hurtarla. Había manipulado la mente de una de las doncellas, de Virgo, para que esta colocara una droga en la bebida. Shaka había caído rendido al poco tiempo. Por lo menos, había logrado llegar a quitarse la armadura y acostarse en la cama.

-Así que… No tienes nada más, que una amistad-sonrió malicioso- Amistad, que ni tú te crees… ¿Quién diría que te enamorarías? Mmm…-Arles se acercó al espejo y se miró en él.

_**-¿Por qué no le dejas en paz…? Kali, no molesta, está aislada en la India.**_

-¿Por qué perder semejante oportunidad?-Arles sonrió malicioso.- Shaka, me ha dado una razón, para negarle mañana la salida… Quien diría que el niño, tendría un amor…

_**-Deja en paz a Shaka… ¿Por qué planeas negarle la salida?**_

-Para que preguntas, algo que sabes.-Arles cerro los ojos.- puedes ver mis pensamientos, dado que somos una sola mente.

_**-Quieres ver hasta donde es capaz llegar, a humillarse, por ella… Maldito perro, primero lo drogas, le robas y ahora quieres que se humille.**_

-Son los humanos los masoquistas, yo solo me deleito con ello-Informo mientras abría los ojos- Solo quiero ver, hasta donde es capaz de llegar, mi estimado caballero de Virgo.

_**-Quieres que Shaka traiga a Kali, no por sus dones, si no para poder controlarlo a él**_

-Mmm… ¿tan obvio es o lo viste en nuestra mente?-soltó una risa cavernosa- muy bien, mi querido contenedor. Muy bien, mi pequeño Saga… Kali me interesa por las dos razones: porque es una psíquica poderosa y por qué al parecer-Miro la carta- es lo único que muestra el lado débil de Shaka…

_**-Ojala, que Shaka se dé cuenta de lo que tramas…**_

-Shaka, no descubrirá lo que pasa…-Informo mientras se tendía en la cama- Para él, en los corazones de todos hay bien y mal… Por eso no descubre la realidad…

_**-Perro inmundo…**_

-Ahórrate los insultos, que podrían ser mejores, para mañana-informo mientras cerraba los ojos.- veamos que nos dirá, mañana, Shaka cuando le muestre esta carta…

_**-No te atrevas… **_-gruño Saga, desde lo más profundo de su mente, en donde estaba atrapado- ¿_**Acaso planeas humillarlo? No tienes, suficiente, con hacerle humillarse.**_

No obtuvo respuestas, Arles o el maldito del dios Ares si lo prefieren. No quería responderle, dado que consideraba innecesaria la afirmación o negación.

_Continuara._


	2. Trato

_Trato._

Los cinco jóvenes estaban sentados, comiendo de las tres pobres liebres que le servían de cena. A un costado dormían los cuatro aprendices que tenían que cuidar. Los niños habían comido primero, por lo tanto los mayores tenían que conformarse con las sobras.

-Oye… Luna-uno de los chicos miro a su par.- ¿qué se siente estar comiendo a una pariente?-la amazona, de Liebre, le arrojo el hueso a la cara.-qué carácter… compórtate como la amazona madura que eres…

-Compórtense los dos-gruño una joven de cabellos negros y piel morena. Al igual que su compañera, no llevaba la máscara, la consideraba innecesaria. Dado que los otros tres eran, como, sus hermanos.- están los niños durmiendo.

-¿Que te preocupa Kali?-pregunto el joven, no mayor a 15 años, sentado a su diestra. Tenía el cabello de color azul, los ojos grises y dos puntos violetas en la frente- ¿Tiene que ver con la carta que enviaste…?

-Sí.-la chica cerro los ojos, para controlar sus emociones.-tiene que ver con esa carta Zou…

-¿Con que fin la enviaste?-pregunto el joven, de cabellos borgoña, sentado a la izquierda de la amazona de Liebre.

-Con el fin de que me odie-informo, mientras abría los entristecidos ojos negros.- no quiero que eche a perder su vida, por una amistad que solo le traerá problemas…-dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba. Se colocó la máscara- montare guardia…-informo en un tono frío.

-¿Tenías que preguntar…?-el tercer caballero, miro fiero al de cabellos borgoña- no es fácil, hacer ese tipo de cosas…

-¿Tu hermano está en el santuario, igual que mi hermana?-pregunto el más chico. El de cabellera dorada y ojos ámbar asintió.

-Si… mi hermano está en el santuario y me cree un maldito traidor-informo el mayor de los varones.-Zou… tú y Satnam tiene que tener cuidado con lo que dicen-miro fijamente al adolescente y luego al caballero de cabellos borgoña. Se acostó en el suelo, mirando el cielo- me pregunto: ¿por qué mi hermano no me cree…?

-Por qué…-la amazona de Liebre le miro- está en el santuario-Se colocó la máscara- y cuanto más cerca estas de alguien, más difícil es ver sus errores. No hagan mucho ruido… ayer no pegue un ojo.-los varones asintieron, mientras la amazona se recostaba cerca de los cuatro aprendices…

Aprendices que estaban escondiendo del santuario, no querían que esos niños crecieran escuchando ideas que no corrían por el mismo destino que su diosa. Ellos estaban decididos a que esos niños, no formaran parte de una generación instruida en deseos corruptos. Sabían muy bien que, el patriarca, era un impostor.

Estaban seguros, que se trataba de alguien que había asesinado al caballero de Géminis y hecho desaparecer sus restos. Mandado a ejecutar al de Sagitario, para tener el camino libre, y usurpado el lugar que por lógica había pertenecido a uno de ellos.

Ninguno de los cinco, sospechaba que en realidad el caballero de Géminis estaba vivo y era preso en su propio cuerpo. El sabio de los bosques, quien había sido maestro de los cinco, siempre había sospechado de la falsa legitimidad del patriarca. Pero ya estaba viejo y sus discípulos eran muy jóvenes… Al momento de la muerte de Shion, solo Kali y Luna tenían armaduras… Por eso decidió, guardar formas, mientras los tres varones eran entrenados. Cuando los cinco guerreros, de los bosques, estuvieron listos. Les transfirió sus dudas y certezas a los cinco. Estos las comprendieron y luego de alguna que otra visita al santuario, confirmaron las palabras de su maestro. El patriarca, o el que se hacía pasar por tal, era un ser tirano. De pensamientos crueles y autoritarios, de maldad indescriptible y piedad casi nula.

* * *

Kali se trepo a un árbol y miro las estrellas, le dedico una longeva mirada a la constelación de Virgo. Para sus adentros pensaba, con suma pena, el posible daño que le había hecho a su amigo. Pero era la única forma que había descubierto, para mantenerlo apartado de ella. No quería arrastrar a Shaka, era claro que su amigo estaba cegado, aun destino que le llevaría a la clandestinidad. Y mientras estuviera así, ella en la clandestinidad y él en el "honor y la gloria", era mejor que no estuviera cerca. No porque le temiera, sino porque sabía que Shaka no daría su brazo a torcer y se terminarían lastimando mutuamente. Prefería que Shaka le odiara, antes que verle sufrir por su causa.

_Santuario de Athena._

Mientras en la India era plena noche. En el santuario de Athena, el sol comenzaba a bañar con sus cálidos rayos las frías casas de mármol. Shaka se movió en su cama, se sentía un tanto mareado. Se levantó de la cama bruscamente, ganándose una poderosa ola de mareos. Pero eso no importaba, hoy partiría a la India y haría entrar en razón a Kali. Se acercó, con un paso algo pesado, a su escritorio. Había cometido la imprudencia de dejar la carta, redactada con desesperación en un momento de profundo dolor, sobre este. Sintió que el corazón le daría un vuelco cuando no la vio, no podía haber desaparecido… Miro todo lo de su escritorio, estaba cuidadosamente ordenado, como el solía dejarlo.

-Tal vez, soñé que la escribí…-se dijo para sí.- mi mente me debió de jugar una broma pesada… dado que me encontraba con mis emociones alteradas…-y era cierto, en todos sus sueños había estado presente Kali. En algunos le quitaba la máscara y le besaba con desesperación… en otros sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de la "traidora".

_-Shaka de Virgo, preséntate ante mí.-_La autoritaria voz del patriarca, en su mente, le saco de sus terribles pensamientos. Ni un sueño ni otro le eran gratos, ahora que estaba despierto le preocupaban. No porque no quisiera besar a Kali… Sino que le dolía que saber que ese dulce sueño era, solo eso, un sueño. El otro también le dolía, dado que él jamás sería capaz de herir a su mejor amiga.

-Dicen que los sueños, son nuestros verdaderos pensamientos-se decía para sí mientras se colocaba la armadura- espero que el otro, más que un sueño haya sido una pesadilla.

_Salón del trono, Casa patriarcal._

Shaka entro con su típico paso calmo y ligeramente arrogante. Rodeado por esa curiosa aura de clama y misticismo que le rodeaba. No le pasaron por alto las presencias, de Milo de Escorpio y Death Mask de Cáncer, que acompañaban ese día al patriarca.

Milo le atravesaba con la mirada, parecía ver algo en su persona que irritaba al octavo guardián. Death Mask en cambio, sonreía con burla, como si algo le causara mucha gracia.

-Me mando a llamar, su ilustrísima-el caballero de la sexta casa se arrodillo a seis pasos del trono.- y aquí me tiene…-le pareció ver mascullar algo al de Escorpio, incluso sintió la alteración del cosmos de este. Al poco tiempo, las puertas del salón se abrieron. Dejando paso al doceavo guardián, Afrodita de Piscis.- disculpe la pregunta, pero a qué se debe la presencia de mis camaradas.

-Se debe, a que estabas conspirando para ayudar a una traidora al santuario.-Shaka se sorprendió por esas palabras. Se paró por la sorpresa, no daba crédito a sus oídos.-Escorpio, Cáncer. Detengan al caballero, traidor, de Virgo.-Shaka sintió como Milo y Death Mask le sujetaban con fuerza de los brazos.

-Su ilustrísima, yo jamás traicionaría a Athena o al santuario.-informo el joven, manteniendo la serenidad de su voz. Aunque por dentro ardía en rabia, como osaban decir que él era un traidor.

-Cierra la boca-le gruño Milo-solo hablaras cuando el patriarca lo ordene…-Shaka se mordió le labio, pero guardo silencio. No entendía el porqué de esas acciones. Arles se levantó del trono y se acercó. En lo más profundo, de su mente, Saga peleaba por liberarse. Eso le daba doble gracia al asunto, por un lado Shaka que no entendía nada y por otro Saga y su desesperación.

-Acoso negaras. ¿Qué planeabas ayudar a la amazona Kali de Vulpécula?-pregunto el hombre con un tono sereno, Afrodita de Piscis estaba a su diestra. El joven hacía de guardia personal del patriarca.

-Patriarca-Shaka comenzó a hablar, con ese típico tono hetero y pausado de su voz.- ya le había explicado ayer, mis razones para ir a la India. Jamás pensé en traicionar al santuario, todo lo contrario.

-mmm-Para sus adentros, Ares, disfrutaba del asunto.- recuerdas que ayer…-el hombre miro fijamente a los ojos a Shaka. A pesar que el joven tuviera los ojos cerrados, sentía la mirada del patriarca sobre sus gemas azules.- te pregunte qué relación te unía con la traidora de Vulpécula-Death amplio su sonrisa- ¿que relación tienes con ella?

-Señor…-comenzó el joven- ya le eh dicho, que somos amigos de la infancia.

-Qué extraño, porque aquí te desmientes.-informo el patriarca, demostrando un trozo de papel. Shaka no tenía necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber qué papel era. Sintió un sudor frio bajarle por la espalda- o me dirás que acaso, esta, no es tu letra...-le tendió al caballero de Piscis la carta.- lee lo que esta subrayado, Afrodita de Piscis.-Shaka no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, a pesar que Milo podía percibir el latir del corazón del joven. Este estaba acelerado, eso sorprendió al de Escorpio. ¿Que podría poner tan nervioso al caballero de Virgo?

_Eh tirado mi orgullo por el suelo. Me eh arriesgado, más de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Te preguntas que eh hecho para decir esto? Eh suplicado por tu vida, más de una vez ante el patriarca, eh pedido piedad y clemencia por ti. __**Hasta incluso pensé en irte a buscar y escapar a algún lugar remoto.**_

-Eso suena muy cursi, Virgo.-comento burlón Death Mask, al oído del joven.

-¿Me explicas la última oración…?-pidió tranquilo Ares. Para sus adentros, Saga, hacia gala de todos los insultos que conocía.

-Señor, eso-Shaka busco las palabras correctas- lo escribí en un momento de debilidad…

-¿Debilidad?-Ares, bajo la máscara sonrió, esa palabra había salido regalada de los labios de Virgo- acaso esa amazona. ¿Produce debilidad en ti?-Shaka se dio cuenta, que él solito se había puesto la soga al cuello- Si la traidora, puede alterar tus emociones.-Shaka sintió al vaho destino jugando con él.- Puede decir, que será capaz de llevarte a la traición…

-Patriarca…

-SILENCIO.-Shaka guardo silencio ante la orden del patriarca. Afrodita leía, indiscretamente, la carta que escribió Shaka. El gran maestro, se dirigió al trono- dado que esa amazona, solo causara problemas…-Ares degustaba la turbación del cosmos de Shaka, tomo asiento en el trono- tú serás encerrado, hasta que se decida cuál es tu destino final.

-Señor…-el patriarca le hizo un gesto, a Death Mask. Quien golpeo a Shaka, en el estómago.

-Guarda silencio, traidor-informo el caballero, mientras Shaka se mantenía de rodillas.

-En cuanto al destino de Kali de Vulpécula- dirigió su mirada a Afrodita de Piscis- ejecútala por alta traición y conspiración.

-NO…-Shaka intento levantarse, pero Milo y Death Mask se lo impidieron.

El primero sintió algo de pena por el joven. Sin duda, escuchar la sentencia de muerte de un ser amado y saber que nada lograras hacer para evitarlo. Debería ser totalmente frustrante y generaría la mayor de las impotencias. Death Mask, todo lo contrario, disfrutaba del asunto. Ver al caballero de Virgo, siempre tan sereno y tranquilo, en semejante estado era todo un placer.

-Shaka de Virgo-Ares estaba disfrutando de todo, sin duda el plan había salido mejor de lo esperado- ayer dijiste que Kali de Vulpécula estaba confundida.-informo, Shaka apretaba los dientes.- supongo que tú también.-De poder, te rompería la cara. Pensó Shaka para sus adentros.

_**-MALDITO BASTARDO, NO TE ATREVAS.**_-grito Saga.

-Te propongo un trato…-comenzó Ares.-supongo que la confusión de tu "amiga"-comenzó Ares, con un tono severo- es provocado, por quien dirige a los _santos de los bosque_s.

-Quien los dirige, es el sabio de los bosques.-informo Shaka.

-Falleció-informo Ares, omitiendo las razones de la muerte.- quien le sucedió en el cargo, está confundiendo a tu "amiga". Esa persona, está volviendo subversivos a los restantes caballeros y amazonas.

-¿Que quiere que haga?-pregunto el caballero, aunque al igual que los otros tres ya sabía la respuesta.

-Que le ejecutes, por alta traición hacia la diosa Athena y el santuario.-sentencio el hombre- Milo de Escorpio ira con vos. Supervisara, que la orden se lleve a cabo.-Milo reprimió la necesidad de hacer una mueca.- tienes una segunda orden también.-sentencio el patriarca- debes traer a Kali de Vulpécula o ejecutarla, en caso, de no poder llevarse a cabo su venida al Santuario.

-Sí, patriarca. Como usted ordene- ¿Ejecutarla? El jamás podría hacerle eso a Kali, como tampoco podía ejecutar a alguno de sus otros amigos. Los restantes _"santos del bosque"_, eran sus amigos e inevitablemente alguno de ellos era el líder. Le estaba obligando a matar, a uno de sus amigos o dos en caso de que Kali se rehusara.

_Pueblo alejado del santuario, varias horas después._

Una joven de piel morena, cabellera azul y ojos grises estaba transmitiendo un mensaje por telegrama. Rogando para sus adentros que el telegrama llegara, antes que los dos caballeros dorados. Le preocupaba su hermano menor, Zou, estaba entre los rebeldes de la India. El encargado miro atentamente los dos puntos en la frente de la joven, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Una vez efectuado el trámite, salió del pueblo y corrió de regreso al santuario. Tenía que buscar su armadura, colocarse la máscara y regresar al recinto de las amazonas.

_Límites del santuario de Athena._

Zua de Ave del paraíso, se acercó a la cueva donde había escondido su armadura y sus ropas de entrenamiento. Entro en ella y se cambió la ropa, para luego vestirse con su armadura. Salió de su escondite y dejo que el viento acariciara por última vez sus mejillas. Miro la máscara y la llevo a su rostro.

-Tienes un lindo rostro… ¿Por qué lo ocultas?-Al escuchar esa voz, la joven sintió el miedo paralizarla. El portador de la voz dio un salto, desde las rocas donde se ocultaba, y se plantó delante de la joven. El caballero le tomo del mentón y contemplo el aterrado rostro de la joven.-te hice una pregunta.

-Porque eso debo hacer… Los hombres no deben ver mi rostro.-logro articular la aterrada a amazona.

-Y creo que yo lo estoy viendo… si no me equivoco-informo burlón Death Mask-como todos, los hombres, del pueblo al que fuiste.

-Necesitaba salir un poco del santuario, no se volverá a repetir…-La chica se puso la máscara y trato de huir, pero el caballero le obstruyó el paso, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa psicópata.-tengo que volver al recinto de las amazonas…-se escuso.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto, Death Mask, mientras le quitaba la máscara- ¿necesitabas salir o enviar un telegrama…?-La chica termino de aterrarse.- te crees que tus escapadas, no las note… bambina-la chica, de 19 años, retrocedió un paso.- si no tienes nada de que ocultar ¿porque te asustas?-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la chica.

-Usted…- me asusta, admitió para sus adentros la chica muerta de miedo.-tengo que irme… se me hace tarde… y me castigaran-Death Mask le tomo del mentón- por favor…-de los ojos grises cayeron lágrimas. Eso le provocaba un gran deleite al sádico hombre.

-Sabes… La traición, se castiga con la muerte-la chica sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco- me alegra saber, que tendré tu rostro en mi pared.

_India._

Zou de Noctua se levantó del suelo en que estaba sentado. Un par de lágrimas cayeron sus ojos.

- Zua-ese había sido el cosmos de su hermana, lo había sentido extinguirse. Cayo de rodillas, al poco tiempo sintió un par de gentiles brazos rodearle.-mataron a Zua…-Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la amazona.- maldito Arles…

-No sabemos cómo murió tu hermana-le susurro Kali- no todas las muertes, en el santuario, son causa del falso patriarca- eso creo…-ven Zou…-la chica hizo que le joven le siguiera, no había palabras para consolar a ese niño.

_En algún lugar de medio oriente._

El tren hacia un ligero traqueteo sobre las vías. Milo no había dicho nada, él tampoco. Ninguno tenía nada que decir. Ninguno quería realizar ese viaje y mucho menos con esas órdenes a cuestas. Milo había recibido una tercera orden, ejecutar a Shaka si se negaba a cumplir las suyas. Eso no le había caído en gracia, pero no podía negarse. Antes de abordar el primer tren, habían sentido un débil cosmos extinguirse. Ese cosmos provenía del santuario.

-Zua…-murmuro Shaka, al reconocer ese cosmos. Milo le miro, no entendía que quería decir esa palabra. Pero algo le decía, que era un nombre… El nombre de una persona conocida. Milo se preguntaba: ¿Cuántas personas más, queridas por Shaka, morirían?

Esperaba que, solo bastara, con la muerte de quien lidera a los _Santos de los bosques_. Esa muerte, seria el fin de los problemas para el caballero de Virgo.

-Sera solo una muerte más-musito Milo por lo bajo. Shaka no entendía, si lo decía por el cosmos que se había extinguido o por lo que tenían en esperando en el futuro.

_Continuara._

* * *

_Santos de los bosques:_

Luna de Liebre (o Lepus) 24 años.

Kali de Vulpécula (o pequeña Zorra) 17 años.

Satnam de Ciervo (Tarandus vel Rangifer) 19 años.

Zou de Noctua (Buho) 13 años.

Bladimir de Avispa (Vespa) 18 años.


	3. Error

_Error._

Luego de casi tres semanas de viaje, los dos caballeros llegaron a la India. Se detuvieron a la entrada de un bosque, el clima cálido y un tanto húmedo le resultaba molesto a Milo de Escorpio. Shaka soltó un suspiro, antes de atravesar la invisible línea que indicaba el inicio del territorio de los _"Santos de los bosques"_.

-Milo, antes que nada… No te pongas la armadura-El caballero de Escorpio arqueo una ceja- la idea, es que no nos consideren hostiles… Recuerda, que estamos en su "casa"… a la que sientan la necesidad de esconderse… Olvídate de hallarlos, el bosque les protege.-Milo asintió, aunque solo había entendido que no debía ponerse la armadura.

_En lo más profundo del bosque._

Zou de Noctus, Luna de Liebre, Kali de Vulpécula, Bladimir de Avispa y Satnam de Ciervo llevaban a cabo lo que consideraban su última reunión.

-Luna…-Bladimir le miro.- no es prudente que tú te quedes… Dos, de los cuatro niños, son tus discípulos… Se sentirán mejor si te vas con ellos, yo me quedare en tu lugar.

-Los otros discípulos-Kali comenzó con un tono frio, llevaba la máscara por lo tanto no se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.- Son tuyos y de Satman-Bladimir soltó un gruñido, temía que alguno hiciera ese comentario- Luna, Satman y tu deben irse al Norte… Con sus discípulos.

-Escóndanse en Jamir-comento el joven Zou- hay sinfines de montañas y cuevas… podrán estar seguros haya…

-Zou…-Satman, le miro mientras hacía a un lado su flequillo color vino tinto- El sabio dijo…

-El sabio, está muerto-le interrumpió el menor- Yo no eh hecho ningún mal… Mi destino lo decido yo…

-Si te quedas, te mataran.-le informo Luna de Liebre- Zou, tienes toda la vida por delante.-el niño cerro los ojos y sonrió- ¿Qué pasa?

-Que acabas de decir una gran mentira-informo la criatura- mi vida no está en el futuro… la vida, no es más que un estado pasajero… La vida, solo son acciones llevadas a cabo.-los mayores hicieron muecas. El niño, estaba decido a quedarse.

-¿Sintieron eso?-pregunto de golpe, el caballero de ciervo.

-Sí, ya están aquí-informo Bladimir.

-Tienen que irse-informo el niño, aun con los ojos cerrados- si realmente, son caballeros de Athena… No derramaran la sangre, de los inocentes, que han jurado proteger.

-Te das cuenta, que nos estamos contradiciendo…-informo Satman.- no debemos temerles, pero igual no ocultamos de ellos.

-Nosotros no somos, los que nos ocultamos.-informo Kali- quienes han de ocultarse, son los aprendices…-los otros se miraron.- váyanse ahora… Dado que Zou, no parece querer cambiar de opinión… Me quedare con él… y que sea lo que la diosa Athena quiera…

-Tengan cuidado…-Pidió Luna, mientras abrazaba a los dos jóvenes.- no dejen que les maten… ni que corrompan sus ideales…

-No lo harán-informo Zou, mientras abría sus ojos de un intenso azul.- nadie, cambiara nuestras ideas…-los otros tres soltaron un suspiro… Ya nada se podría hacer, los tres jóvenes fueron por los niños y comenzaron su camino hacia el norte. Alejándose de los dos caballeros dorados.-Bueno… hora de distraer a los dorados.-informo el niño, para luego desaparecer.

-ZOU…-Kali se quitó la máscara.- Zou... este chico…-se volvió a colocar la máscara- si comete un error, comenzara un camino sin retorno.

_En otro sector del bosque._

-Shaka, espero que no estés haciéndome caminar tanto por nada.-informo el caballero- porque te juro que te va a pesar, cuando volvamos al santuario.

-A los moradores de este bosque-comenzó el rubio- les gusta el silencio creo que…-Se detuvo de golpe y le hizo una seña a Milo para que le imitara.- ¿por qué te escondes?

-¿Quien dijo que me escondo…? Guardián de Virgo.-informo una serena voz infantil.

-Es un niño-susurro Milo.- ¿Qué hace un niño aquí?

-Zou… si no te escondes-comenzó Shaka, ignorando a Milo- ¿porque no sales?

-Quien dijo: que me escondo-Shaka dejo libre un suspiro, Milo volteo veloz y se encontró con el niño justo detrás de Shaka.- la sabiduría no debe esconderse… Como tampoco, quienes anhelamos comprenderla.-dijo el niño, mientras pasaba entre los dos caballeros.- ¿Han venido en busca de sabiduría?-pregunto el pequeño lemuriano de trece años.

-Zou… Algo me dice, que ya sabes la razón de nuestra presencia.-informo Shaka, ocultando la pena de su voz. El niño se dio vuelta y le dedico una mirada serena.- Zou lo…

-No vayas a decir nada, con respecto a Zua-aviso el niño, para luego cerrar los ojos- cada muerte, se lleva a cabo por alguna razón… Aunque esta, haya sido por una razón egoísta y errada.

-¿Perdón?-Milo le miro atentamente- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Milo.-Shaka trato de llamarle la atención a su par.-Zou…

-Quienes siguen pensamientos egoístas, propios o ajenos, solo se intoxican a si mismo cada vez que arrebatan una vida.-informo el niño mientras cerraba los ojos- Y si no me equivoco- abrió los ojos- la muerte de mi hermana, no será la única ni tampoco la primera… que se ha llevado a cabo por un deseo egoísta

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Milo no entendía a que venían esas palabras, dado que desconocía quien era Zua de Ave del paraíso.

-El cosmos que se extinguió a la salida del santuario.-comenzó Shaka.- pertenecía a la amazona de Ave del paraíso…-Milo le miro- una santa de los bosques…-Milo miro al menor, con que por ahí venia el asunto.

-¿Acaso tu hermana era una subversiva…?-Zou entrecerró los ojos, ante las palabras del Escorpión. Shaka se mordió el labio, sin duda Milo era la peor compañía. No media sus palabras, eso les traería serios problemas con los santos de los bosques. Shaka no quería verse obligado a matar a sus pares y, mucho menos, ser testigo de sus muertes en manos de Milo.

-Saben, piérdanse en el bosque…-informo el niño, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ellos. Su armadura, gris moteada, emitió unos ligeros repliques- Total, para encontrar algo… Primero hay que perderse.

-Escucha.-Milo se interpuso en el camino del niño- no hemos venido a perder el tiempo, con un chiquillo… ¿Sabes?-informo mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Sé muy bien, que hacen aquí-el niño le sostuvo, descaradamente, la mirada- han venido a asesinar, a quien debería aprender los secretos de la sabiduría.-Milo junto los labios hasta forma una fina línea- Y cometerán semejante error, en nombre de un ente egoísta. Realmente… da pena que se les haya otorgado, las armaduras doradas, a seres tan obtusos…-la cachetada resonó en el silencioso bosque.

-Respeta y lávate la boca antes de hablar del patriarca y de la orden dorada-Ordeno Milo.- sin duda, la rebeldía cada vez afecta desde más pequeños…

-¿Y en qué momento mencione al patriarca?-pregunto el niño, aun con la mirada de costado, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.- ustedes, pueden a ver venido… Siguiendo las órdenes de otra persona.-Milo le miro con rabia. Levanto su mano, dispuesto a abofetear de nuevo al menor.

-Milo, ya basta.-ordeno Shaka, al ver que su par estaba a punto de dejar caer otra bofetada contra el niño.- no es necesario…

-¿Lo acabas de escuchar?-pregunto el otro apretando los dientes.

-Has ver al sabio su error-el niño miro a Milo- y le harás más sabio. Has ver al tonto su error y lo volverás tu enemigo.-Milo no pudo contenerse y tomo al niño del cuello.- al parecer… El patriarca solo se rodea de brutos…-informo la criatura, sin oponer resistencia al agarre en su cuello.

-Suelta a ese niño ahora mismo-ordeno una fría voz de mujer. – Debería darte vergüenza, atacar a un niño…-Milo soltó a la criatura.

-Kali… que gusto verte.

-Pensé que había sido muy clara-informo la joven, que portaba su máscara. El niño se puso detrás de la amazona- no te quiero cerca, Shaka.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que Shaka ha hecho por ti?-Se aventuró a decir Milo, Shaka se sintió palidecer- que ingrata eres…-le prendió. Milo la observo atentamente. La amazona de Vulpécula era menuda de cuerpo, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, la piel ligeramente morena y como mucho su altura seria de 1,70.- ¿Tu eres Kali de Vulpécula?

-Sí, ¿por qué?-La joven hablo con su tono frio y distante.

-Kali… Necito hablar con vos… En…

-El patriarca.-Comenzó Milo.- me ordeno no dejarte, solo con ella.-el niño mascullo un par de palabras, en una lengua que Milo no entendió.

-¿Qué quieres? No cambiare de opinión-le informo la joven.- si has venido a eso… te pediré que salgas de este bosque…

-Mientras sigan ignorando, lo que pasa ante sus ojos-comenzó Zou- no son bienvenidos… Aquellos que traicionan a Athena, siguiendo una falsa creencia, no pueden pisar estas sagradas tierras.

-¿TRAIDORES A ATHENA?-Milo se sintió estallar, ya estaba hasta la cabeza del niño. Su armadura salió de su caja y cubrió su cuerpo.- REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE.

-Caballero de Escorpio-Kali le miró fijamente, a través de la máscara- no por nada se nos llama Santos… Por favor, no utilice la violencia. Dado que nosotros no la ejercemos.

-¿Perdón…?-Milo sonrió burlón.- Pero acaso no fuiste tú, la que mató a tres caballeros de plata.-Kali guardo silencio ante esas palabras.- no quieras…

-MILO.-Shaka le puso l mano en el pecho- ya basta-Llevo su mirada a Kali- realmente, eh venido aquí para poder hablar con vos…

-Shaka-la chica le hizo un gesto al menor, quien se desapareció de golpe.

-¿Dónde está?-Milo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-Es de Jamir-informo la joven- la tele transportación se considera un arte entre ellos. Escucha, si fui tan grosera con vos… Era por una razón.

-¿Cuál?-Shaka se paró frente a Kali- dime, porque ese trato… ¿Por qué te tardaste tres meses en responder? Para terminar respondiendo una locura.-Milo guardo absoluto silencio, en esa conversación, no quería estar presente. Pero debía estarlo.

-Shaka.-la chica tomo aire- esto puede que me cueste la vida-informo la joven.- pero todos, creemos, que el hombre al que ustedes juraron lealtad.- la joven miro a Shaka y luego a Milo- mato al caballero de Géminis, al patriarca y mando a ejecutar al de Sagitario.

-Aioros de Sagitario, es un traidor-interrumpió de golpe Milo- intento…

-Milo de Escorpio-La chica le miro, Milo podía sentir la mirada de la joven en sus ojos- ¿estabas presente esa noche?-El chico guardo silencio- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es un traidor? Si, tú no puedes probarlo con tus propios ojos.

-El patriarca…-comenzó Milo.

-¿Lo viste con tus propios ojos o no?-le volvió a preguntar la joven. Milo apretó los dientes, esa chica y el mocoso se estaban ganando su rabia.- no puedes decir que algo es cierto, si no lo has visto…

-¿Y tu viste que el patriarca es falso?-se aventuró a preguntar Shaka.

-Las acciones tiranas, no son propias de alguien que debería de proteger a la humanidad y a Athena.-informo la chica, para luego comenzar a alejarse. Milo se interpuso en su camino- Escorpio, si no lo noto estoy transitando este sendero.

-Shaka… tú tienes una orden…-Informo Milo.- Y es claro, cuál es la postura de esta traidora.

-¿Cuál fue tu orden Shaka?-pregunto serena Kali.

-Convencerte o ejecutarte-informo el caballero de Virgo.

-Entonces… divierte tratando de encontrarme…-informo la serena joven- porque no voy a traicionar a Athena…

-¿Encontrarte? Kali… espera…-Ante los ojos de Shaka y Milo la joven desapareció.-no era broma… es una hábil psíquica…-informo Shaka.- fue una buena ilusión…

-Shaka…-Milo se acercó al rubio- porque algo me dice… que ya sabias que era una ilusión…

-Ese pensamiento esta errado, Milo-informo el joven. Esta erradamente correcto, si sabía que era una ilusión de Kali. Pensó con pena.

_Cueva en una pequeña sierra_

Kali dejo de meditar y abrió los ojos. Soltó un suspiro, lo que más temía se había cumplido.

-Kali…-Zou estaba de rodillas a solo unos metros- ¿Qué haremos?

-Escondernos de ellos-informo la joven- vienen por mi cabeza… supongo que por ti, no.

-Yo también son un "traidor"-informo el chico, mientras miraba un pequeño trozo de papel.- ante los ojos del santuario lo soy…

-Ante los ojos del santuario… Solo estas confundido-informo Kali, para luego dejar libre un suspiro.- eres un niño, un ser fácil de "manipular"… Ante los ojos de Shaka y Milo, solo estas mal influenciado…

-No traicionare a Athena, para salvar mi vida… No puedo creer, que se hagan llamar caballeros leales.

-Ellos creen, que lo hacen en nombre de Athena.-Informo Kali- no está bien juzgarlos…

-Tampoco dejar, que sigan transitando un camino sin retorno.-Informo Zou- eso es lo que están haciendo.

-Ese camino, tiene retorno.-informo la chica- ese camino tiene retorno, cuando Athena retorne al santuario…-Zou guardo silencio.-tenemos que ir al bosque… no es prudente quedarnos en la cueva…

-Si…-el chico salió tras la amazona.-Kali… lamento que tengas que estar en este estado…

-No tanto, como yo lo lamento…-informo Kali, mientras apretaba los puños- o como lo lamentara Arles el día que le tenga en frente…-el menor guardo silencio, mientras su puño se cerraba en el papel… Este era el último mensaje de su hermana, Zua de Ave del paraíso, el mensaje que le había costado la vida:

_Cuidado. 6-8 a la India. Zou, Vete._

-Arles pagara, por la muerte de todos esos inocentes-murmuro el chiquillo con ojos llorosos.-que Athena se apiade, del alma de ese asesino… Porque yo no tendré piedad si me lo cruzo.

_Continuara._


	4. Palabras finales

_Palabras finales._

-Es clara la postura de esos dos…-Milo miro fijamente a Shaka, habían prendido una pequeña fogata. La noche ya había caído y de los dos "subversivos", como le decía Milo, no habían dado señales en tres días.- si no la encuentras, mandara a Afrodita lo escuchaste.

-También escuche -Shaka le "miro"- la orden extra que te dio…-Milo hizo gestos de incomodidad- Si, sé que tienes que matarme… Si no mato a Kali…-Shaka se pasó la mano por su larga cabellera rubia.

-¿Qué hay entre ella y tú?

-Haber… Nada. Sentir, por mi parte, muchas cosas.-El rubio abrió los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro de pena- Jamás creí, que me hallaría en una situación como esta…

-En otras palabras…-Milo le miro, mejor no decirlo- ¿Realmente le ibas a proponer de escapar juntos?-La persona, que escuchaba, presto principal atención a esa pregunta.

-Te juro… que en este momento, no lo sé.-informo Shaka.- De no ser por esta situación, tal vez… la hubiera convencido de que está equivocada… No entiendo a que vienen esas ideas.

-Son muchos los subversivos-informo Milo- Alguien está instigando todo esto, alguien encendió una mecha y está comenzando a ir a un reguero de pólvora… El patriarca, no quiere que se desate una guerra civil…-Observo fijamente hacia los arboles.- _Creo que nos vigilan…_-Shaka guardo un poco de silencio.

-Sí, sé que puede desatarse una guerra civil… Por eso no entiendo, la postura de Kali… Como tampoco la de Zou… _Es él…_

_-Sí, me di cuenta… Un paso en falso y usara la tele transportación._ Es un niño, está confundido… Supongo que podemos hablar con él. Entenderá que está equivocado, Athena podría perdonarle esa falta. Solo fue mal influenciado, si se tomara la molestia de escucharnos…-Milo rogo que el niño entendiera, que podían salvarle la vida- Podría recibir la absolución de sus faltas.-Escucharon el ruido de unas ramas, pero el niño no apareció- ¿Le seguimos?-Shaka asintió.

_Bosque._

Por más que buscaron al niño, este no dio señales de querer aparecer. Escuchaban sus pasos, pero no podían verle. Milo comenzó a contar mentalmente, no quería que su paciencia se terminara y decidiera matar al pequeño traidor. Shaka le hizo gesto de que se detuviera y un pequeño conejo apareció por el camino que seguían.

-¿Era un conejo?-Milo se sintió un tanto frustrado, en eso percibió otro ruido y decidió ir tras lo que fuera que lo provocara.-TE TENGO…-Milo intersepto al niño y lo aferro con fuerza entre sus brazos- quieto… no quiero lastimarte…

-NO, QUIERES HACER QUE TRAICIONE A ATHENA.-El niño le asestó un cabezazo a Milo, quien se vio obligado a soltarlo. El chico comenzó a correr.

-VEN AQUÍ, PEQUEÑO TRAIDOR… AHORA SI TE MATARE, POR TU INSURRECCÍON.-El caballero comenzó a correr tras el niño. Quien usaba su tele transportación, para sacarle varios metros de distancia, cuando el caballero estaba a punto de atraparlo.

-MILO…-Shaka trataba de darle alcance a su camarada, este parecía completamente excitado por la "cacería". Agradecía que Zou no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de enfrentarlo, sabía muy bien que Milo de Escorpio gustaba de hacer sufrir a sus rivales.

_Arrecife._

-Maldición…-Zou se detuvo, se había empeñado tanto en mantenerse fuera del alcance de Escorpio, que no se había fijado en que parte de las sierras se había metido… Mejor dicho, no se había fijado que había entrado a las sierras.-No me quedara otra que Tele transportarme…

-En realidad, tienes otras dos opciones-Milo apareció, dedicándole una mirada un tanto sádica- No intervengas, Shaka…-le ordeno al rubio, que llego en ese preciso instante. Zou le dedico una mirada serena a Milo.- Estas muy calmado…

-El que esté libre de pecado, no tiene de que preocuparse.-informo el niño, mientras su respiración se regularizaba. Era claro que Milo, no le daría oportunidad de usar la tele transportación… Aunque podría huir en ese instante, eso iría contra todo lo que creía y todo lo que le habían enseñado- ¿Enserio están tan ciegos? ¿Acaso la fama y el oro, eclipso su honor y la conciencia?-Milo apretó los dientes, otra vez, faltaba el respeto a la orden dorada. La aguja se extendió en su dedo.- Recurrirás a la violencia, para hacer que retire mis palabras-el chico retrocedió un paso, hacia el abismo… Cuyo final, era un rio de corriente poderosa- al parecer. Hacer gala de las palabras, no es tu fuerte… Como el mío, tampoco, lo es nadar.

-Zou -Shaka avanzo un paso, bien sabia él. Que el caballero de Noctua no sabía nadar.- NI se te ocurra.-Una vez le había salvado la vida, cuando solo era un niño, luego de haberse caído a un arroyo por accidente.- Aléjate del abismo…-ordeno.

-No tienes las agallas.

-Ni tú, la humildad necesaria para reconocer errores-informo el niño. Milo elevo un poco su cosmos…-Kali, te espera frente a la estatua.-informo el niño, mientras retrocedía otro paso.- desmiénteme si puedes… Escorpio. Dime que no te importa tu orgullo, a la hora de reconocer tus errores.-Shaka miro al chico, si lo dejaba a solas con Milo. Seria, posiblemente, la última vez que le vería.- Si no vas… Jamás podrás, liberarte de aquello que te aqueja-informo el niño, sin sacarle la vista de encima a su rival.

-Ya conoces la orden-informo Milo_- la convences o la matas._-Shaka no dijo nada, solo se retiró.- veamos, qué tan floja tienes la lengua niño… -Milo llevo un poco de su cosmos a su mano.- Te quiero escuchar, decir todas esas mentiras.

-No, lo que tú quieres, es verme sufrir por tu orgullo herido-comento Zou, mientras cerraba los ojos- atácame, yo no pienso devolverte las heridas.

-Escucha… Hare que no eh escuchado todas las estupidez que has dicho…-Milo cerro los ojos- solo si reconoces que estas equivocado.

-No.

-Te estoy diciendo que te perdonare la vida…-Milo apretó los dientes- ¿Tan fuerte, es tu idea errónea?

-¿Y para ti que es erróneo?-Zou, retrocedió un poquito más. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si eso le hacía, ver al caballero de Escorpio, su error.

-Lo que piensas… Te llenaron la cabeza de ideas absurdas… Athena está en el santuario, el patriarca es su legítimo representante.

-¿Tú has visto a Athena?-El niño retrocedió un poco más- porque el Sabio de los bosques, pidió varias veces audiciones y todas fueron negadas.-Milo le prestó atención.- El patriarca, le negó todas… Y el reglamento dice que se puede pedir, audiencias con la diosa, y esta las concederá.

-¿Que me estás diciendo? ¿Que Athena no está en el santuario…? ¿Que todo este tiempo eh escuchado a un mentiroso?-Pregunto Milo, mientras cerraba los ojos y su rostro era invadido por una completa serenidad. Aunque aún no bajaba su aguja.

-Si-Al parecer, entendió… Ah comenzado a entender. Un profundo dolor se hizo presente en uno de los costados de su pecho. El niño abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y retrocedió otro paso.- Al parecer, eres muy terco. Eres de los que tiene que ver, para creer…

-El patriarca fue nombrado, por Athena, como sucesor del difunto Shion-informo el caballero- Como te atreves, a dudar de Athena.

-Toda duda…-El niño se puso de pie y miro al caballero.- que se presente en la vida del ser humano…-el chico retrocedió otro paso, quedando al borde del abismo.- es necesaria para llegar a la luz…-Milo apretó los dientes- Pongo en duda a "Athena", si ella se haya en el santuario… Por qué no protegió a mi hermana… ¿Por qué ordeno, que mataran a mi maestro…?-Zou le miró fijamente, Milo podía apreciar la determinación en la mirada del chico.- Mi maestro, le sirvió por años… Era uno de los más antiguos, a su servicio… ¿Cómo es que le manda, a matar, cuando duda de algo? ¿Por qué no le concedió la audiencia? Un par de palabras, de Athena, hubieran salvado su vida… No hubiera provocado, que Kali tuviera que lastimar al ser que ama… ¿A qué clase de persona sirves?

-Tu maestro era un traidor…-Informo Milo, ignorando la pregunta, en eso noto que el niño volvía a retroceder… "Como el mío, tampoco, lo es nadar"-Aléjate de ahí…

-No.-El niño no se movió.- tus palabras, tu ceguera, es lo que me orilla al precipicio. Nos mis deseos…-Milo le miro atentamente, el chico, estaba a solo cinco centímetros de la caída libre.- Yo sé muy bien, en lo que creo… Sé que no eh cometido pecados imperdonables, sé que mi fe en Athena es firme y mis dudas son correctas.

-Como te atreves, a decir crees en Athena… Si te revelas al santuario-En eso noto que el pie derecho del chico, ya estaba en el borde. No quería cargar, en su memoria, con la muerte de un niño pequeño.- Aléjate del borde.

-Si tuvieras la intensión, real, de evitar que salte…-La armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo. Milo supo, que eso era un acto voluntario del joven caballero. –Ya me hubieras quitado, del borde, hace tiempo…-Milo se sintió contrariado, esas palabras eran ciertas.- Solo, recuerda una cosa.-Milo miro fijamente al niño.- eres tú el que está confundido y Athena, no te culpara por ello… Lleva mi armadura al santuario…

-NO…-Milo se impulsó hacia adelante, pero a pesar de su velocidad no fue capaz de sujetar la mano del niño. Le vio caer al agua, sabía que se ahogaría, pero no podría hacer nada… La orden, era matar a todos aquellos, que no recapacitaran en su error.- Que niño estúpido…-Murmuro mientras se alejaba del borde.-no volveré a dudar… Nunca más, dudare…-Comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, espero que Shaka le logre convencerla.

_Campamento de entrenamiento, interior del bosque._

-Pensé que no vendrías…-Kali estaba a solo unos pasos de una estatua de Daiitoku Myō-ō.- ¿Te acuerdas…?

-¿Por qué este lugar?

-Por qué aquí…-la chica le miro, no llevaba puesta la máscara- fue donde comenzó todo y quiero que me veas a la cara, cuando me mates.

-Kali… Yo no quiero…

-No quieres-Kali le observo fijamente- pero aquí estas…-El caballero de Virgo abrió los ojos y se encontró con los café de la joven. Hacía años que no veía su rostro, este había cambiado… No era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, pero seguía siendo bella. Tenía una belleza muy difícil de comprender, sus ojos eran de un intenso color Café.

-Kali… Por favor, escúchame.-la joven se cruzó de brazos y le miro fijamente.

-Te escucho, pero no esperes que cambie mis ideas-Shaka se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado. Estaba frente a frente, el aire que cada uno exhalaba se unía y dejaba de ser algo individual para ser algo solo…- Vaya, que creciste…-murmuro, para romper el incómodo silencio. Levanto la vista, para contemplar a Shaka a los ojos.- te escucho… Supongo, que este silencio, solo posterga mi fin…

-¿Por qué me lastimas con tus palabras?

-Por qué tú me lastimaste primero, con tu desconfianza… -informo la joven.- fuiste tú, el primero en poner en tela de juicio mis palabras…

-Kali, estas confundida…-Shaka le miro desesperado y le tomo de los hombros- por favor, Kali, recapacita y acepta que estas equivocada…

-Shaka-la chica coloco una de sus manos, sobre la del caballero. Ambas muñecas, estaban resguardadas por sus respectivos guanteletes. El bordo de la armadura, de Kali, resalto en el dorado de la armadura de Shaka.- ¿Por qué te tomas esta molestia?-bajo la mirada- Solo tienes que matarme… y se acabó el problema.-bajo la mirada- Yo no dejare de creer, moriré creyendo en mi fe, y tú no dejaras de lado tus creencias.-Shaka acaricio la mejilla de Kali, para luego tomar el mentón de la joven para hacerle alzar la mirada- ¿Por qué te tomas la molestia?-como simple respuesta, los labios de Shaka se posaron en los suyos. Kali abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Sus labios le siguieron, por breves segundos, a los de Shaka.

-Kali…-Shaka miro fijamente, a esos ojos café confundidos.- Me eh humillado ante el patriarca, para pedir clemencia por ti… Eh tirado mi orgullo al suelo, solo por querer protegerte.-La chica le miro atentamente.- No te estoy echando las culpas, de mis acciones. Solo quiero notificarte, lo que me ha estado pasando. No sé en qué momento fue, ni como sucedió… Pero me termine enamorando de ti… y me di cuenta demasiado tarde.-Acaricio la mejilla de la joven.- De haberlo notado antes, tal vez, hubiera logrado evitar esto…-Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?-Abrazo a la joven, que no tardo en devolverle el abrazo.- no quiero hacerlo, Kali, por favor… Te lo suplico, por todo el amor que te tengo y quiero profesarte, recapacita y regresa conmigo a Grecia…-Miro a la chica a los ojos.- Kali… dime que me equivoco, que no están en tus ojos. Las palabras que están por salir, de tus labios…

-Lo lamento…-fue lo único que dijo la chica, mientras tomaba la mano de Shaka y la colocaba sobre su corazón- Yo siento lo mismo, pero me di cuenta antes… Por eso, mande esa carta… Quería que te alejaras, antes de hacerte sufrir…-bajo la mirada- mi corazón es tuyo… Puedes hacer con él lo que quieras… Pero no me pidas, que traicione lo que creo. No me pidas, que traicione a Athena.

-Si te estoy pidiendo, todo lo contrario-Shaka tomo a la joven de los brazos.- KALI… POR BUDA Y LOS DIOSES EN LOS QUE CREES… TE LO SUPLICO. VEN CONMIGO AL SANTUARIO… POR FAVOR…-Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- por favor… Kali…-cayo de rodillas y abrazo a la cintura de la amazona.-por favor…

-Shaka…-la chica se arrodillo y le hizo levantar la mirada- No… No te humilles…-le susurro con lágrimas en los ojos- Nunca pierdas la fe, los mejores comienzos…. Vienen luego, de los peores finales.-Shaka le miro y recibió un suave beso en los labios. Beso que el no tardo en profundizar, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. No la dejaría ir. No dejaría, que ella, cometiera ese gran error.

-Kali… yo no…-Shaka le aferro con fuerza.-Por favor…-No me obligues Kali, por favor. Si lo hago, una parte de mi morirá contigo.

-Algunos finales, son felices. Otros, solo necesarios-le susurro la joven con voz quebrada.-Shaka, no lo hagas más difícil.

-Eres tú, quien está empeñada en hacerlo difícil-Shaka le miro a los ojos.-por favor Kali, si tu mueres… Una parte de mi morirá contigo… Solo tienes, que volver al santuario… Si no quieres creer, en el patriarca, no lo hagas… Finge, solo tienes que hacer eso… Yo guardare el secreto.

-¿Tu serias capaz de fingir un sentimiento?-El chico la miro- porque yo no y la lealtad al patriarca, no la puedo fingir… Porque, la lealtad, es un sentimiento.

-Kali… No quiero perderte-Shaka le abrazo con fuerza y oculto su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Aspirando su aroma, cerró los ojos. La piel de Kali olía a Jazmines, ella le recordaba a los jazmines. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que pensaba en ella a su mente acudían los jazmines.-Por favor… confía en mi… Yo te cuidare…

-Shaka…-la joven acaricio la larga cabellera rubia.- ¿tu confías en mí?...-El chico no respondió- ¿lo haces? El amor, es confianza mutua… si no eres capaz de confiar en mí… Lo que sientes no es amor…

-Sí, confió en ti…-Como simple respuesta, a esas cuatro palabras, recibió una sonrisa.

-Entonces, pon tu confianza en mis manos… Y recuerda, que nos veremos de nuevo. Si no en esta vida, será en otra… Y la próxima vez que nos veamos, será para circunstancias más dichosas.

* * *

Shaka abrió los ojos, estaba sentado contra la estatua del dios del budismo. Las lágrimas habían dejado sus marcos en sus mejillas y habían enrojecido sus ojos. Bajo la mirada y con terror hayo su mano, derecha, manchada con sangre.

-¡KALI!-El joven se levantó preocupado ¿Qué había hecho? La armadura de Vulpécula descansaba, a solo unos metros de él, en posición totémica. Detrás de la armadura, a solo un metro, justo delante de unos jazmines que ya comenzaban a abrirse. Había tierra removida, se acercó a ella con paso tambaleante. A cada paso se sentía morir, una parte de él murió cuando cayó de rodillas ante la improvisada tumba. Reprimió las lágrimas que querían abandonar sus ojos y el deseo de abrir esa tumba, para confirmar lo que la sangre en su mano pronosticaba.-Kali…-apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, cuando observo al poseedor de esta. La poca esperanza, que había nacido, murió en ese instante.

-Hiciste lo correcto-fue lo único que salió de los labios del caballero de Escorpio. Shaka noto la caja de bronce que cargaba. No tenía necesidad de mirar el emblema grabado, sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía.-tenemos que volver al santuario.-Shaka asintió… Ya nada podía hacer.

_Casa de Virgo, Santuario de Athena._

El patriarca, se había tomado de forma serena la noticia de que dos de los rebeldes estaban muertos y los otros tres desaparecidos. Acepto tener bajo su custodia las dos armaduras, de bronce, las cuales esperarían a sus futuros portadores.

Shaka ahora se encontraba meditando, tratando de convencerse que había hecho lo correcto y lo que Kali había deseado. A pesar que no era capaz de recordar ese momento, en cierta forma eso le aliviaba. No hubiera sido nada fácil, dormir y vivir, con la imagen de los últimos momentos de Kali.

-Quizá no era amor...-se dijo para si- tal vez fue la pequeña necesidad de sentir algo diferente. Algo que marcara, mi vida, por un momento.-susurro. Pero en su mente, había una extraña sensación, algo le decía, que espera antes de desechar esa idea. ¿Esperar a que? Kali estaba muerta, ya no valía la pena albergar ese absurdo sentimiento dentro de él.-Una parte de mí, ha muerto contigo.

_Continuara._

_El siguiente cap, es epilogo._


	5. La razón

_La razón._

Los años pasaron, cuatro años pasaron… Desde esa noche, cuyos recuerdos eran nulos. Milo odiaba esas fechas, por una sencilla razón. Habían matado a dos inocentes, recordaba la mirada gris del chico y cuando este le decía que Athena le perdonaría sus faltas... Y Athena se lo había perdonado, pero él no podía perdonarse… Había matado a un niño de 13 años, un niño que le había intentado abrir los ojos. Había dejado que la criatura se suicidara, eso era lo que más le atormentaba.

Llegada esa fecha, Shaka, siempre sentía un extraño vacío en su pecho y se sentaba a esperar en la entrada de su templo. Todos se preguntaban a qué venia, durante los dos últimos años de Ares ya pasaba eso, y siguió pasando después de ser revividos.

Aunque había algo más que pasaba, pero ese algo solo pasaba en sus cumpleaños. Todos sus cumpleaños, sobre su cama o la mesa del comedor. Aparecía una pequeña bolsita, con bordados de simbología budista, que contenía té de Jazmín. Té que solo tomaba en raras ocasiones, solamente cuando llegaban esas fechas, se preparaba el té y se lo iba a tomar a la entrada de Virgo. Siempre dejaba una segunda taza a mano, no sabía la razón de esas emociones. Ni tampoco, la razón, de la necesidad de estar esperando en la entrada de Virgo. Solo le entraba una duda… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿A quién esperaba?

* * *

-¿Una fiesta?-Shaka soltó un bufido, al escuchar las palabras de Mu.- ¿A qué viene esa repentina fiesta? Pudieron haberla hecho, apenas fueron revividos los caballeros de plata.

-Athena, dice que es para darle la bienvenida a los caballeros y amazonas que regresan del exilio-informo Mu.- no te desanimes… Siempre te desanimas para estas fechas.-miro la caja de Té trabajada- ¿me dirás la razón?

-Pregúntasela a Milo.-El rubio se levantó y salió de la estancia. Realmente, lo que menos deseaba era estar de fiesta en esas fechas.

-Athena, dijo que todos debemos estar presentes-Informo Mu cuando le dio alcance- por lo tanto tienes que ir.

-IRE. Pero no me quedare.-informo el joven rubio.-Mu, por respeto a nuestra amistad. Por favor, déjame solo.-el Lemuriano le observo y luego se retiró.- ¿Por qué, luego de cuatro años, me sigue doliendo…?-El joven volvió a la cocina y miro la caja de té. Por alguna razón, volvió a preparar el té. Dejo una taza sobre la mesa del comedor y salió a tomar el suyo a la entrada de Virgo.

_Salón de baile, Casa Patriarcal._

Para alivio de muchos, no había música clásica ni nada por el estilo. No había reglas de etiqueta, sino que era una fiesta que invitaba a destensar el ambiente. Había quienes rehusaban la mirada de algunos. Caballeros de plata y bronce, que se habían visto forzados al exilio y habían sido perseguidos por lo de su propio rango. No mostraban rencores hacia sus pares. Aunque siempre estaba, el que hacia un comentario con respecto a cómo había escapado de tal o cual caballero. Estaban, también, los que pedían disculpas a los desterrados voluntarios. Shura, pidió disculpas a un grupo de caballeros y amazonas a los que debía de haber matado en el pasado. Estos, la gran mayoría españoles, aceptaron de buen agrado las disculpas y se pusieron a hablar con su compatriota en su lengua natal.

Shaka miraba todo con desgano, se mantenía cerca de Mu, no quería tener charla con nadie. Que no deseaba estar ahí, era muy claro.

-De seguro, quiere estar en su casa… Esperando…-comento Afrodita distraído.

-Yo siempre me pregunto… A quien espera-informo Camus.- durante una semana, se pone a esperar… Pero nunca dijo a quien espera…

-Creo que ni él lo sabe-informo Kanon.- solo lo hace... por qué siente que tiene que hacerlo-todos miraron al gemelo, al parecer le había dado en el blanco. Milo miro a sus camaradas, él se hacía una idea de a quién podría esperar… O mejor dicho, a quien recordaba. Por qué esa semana, esos siete días, en realidad era la semana que estuvieron en la India. A él le traía mala espina esa semana, siempre soñaba con el niño cayendo al agua.

-Has ver al sabio su error-escucho de pronto tras él- y le harás más sabio. Has ver al tonto su error y lo volverás tu enemigo.-Milo se voltio veloz y se encontró con un joven de 17 años, cabello azul corto y ojos grises.- ¿Ya te volviste sabio?

-¿Tú?-Milo se acercó al joven, quien embozo una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Zou…?

-Aprendí a nadar-el joven cerro los ojos y sonrió- no es mi fuerte, pero se nadar…-Abrió los ojos y poso su tranquila mirada gris en los ojos turquesas de Milo. Los otros le miraban no entendiendo.- casi me ahogo, pero pude nadar hacia el borde del rio, aferrarme a una piedra y salir.

-Estos cuatro años…-Comenzó Milo, mientras sentía como la culpa desaparecía y el alivio llegaba a su alma.

-Eh estado en Jamir.-el chico le dedico una mirada serena- hay veces que se tiene que sufrir, para aprender…-Milo miro fijamente al niño.

-Sí, eh aprendido algo…-Informo sardónico- que la próxima vez, te mato personalmente y no espero a que te ahogues…-la criatura arqueo una ceja y Milo suavizo su mirada- me alegra, que estés vivo…-Zou, solamente sonrió y se desapareció de golpe.- tiene esa maldita costumbre…-informo al ver la cara de los otros.- larga historia…

-En realidad no tan larga.-Zou apareció, de golpe, comiendo un canapé.-Aunque la noche es joven…-miro hacia un lado, buscando a Shaka con la mirada- ¿Cómo está?

-No se perdona haberla matado…-Informo Milo, con un dejo de pena- y no puedo evitar, sentirme un tanto culpable por ello…-En eso miro a Zou, quien tenía una expresión divertida en los ojos.- espera… acaso…

* * *

Shaka se recargo contra un pilar, no veía la hora de tener la oportunidad de salirse de esa fiesta. En eso, comenzó a sonar un tema en inglés: The Reason de Hoobastank. En eso fue cuando la vio, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Mu, quien trataba de hacerle conversación al rubio. Noto que ya no tenía la, poca, atención que este le había prestado. Shaka le observo fijamente, no podría ser cierto… Ella no debía de estar ahí. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los cafés de ella. No podía ser cierto, él la había matado. Había tenido sus manos manchadas de sangre, de la sangre de ella. Kali desvió la mirada y se alejó de donde estaba. No podía seguir sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio…

No con la culpa que cargaba, sabía que Shaka había sufrido. Que este había cambiado, luego de hacerle esa noche. Sabía que una parte de él había muerto en la India. Shaka comenzó a caminar hacia ella, no la dejaría irse. No se iría, hasta que le dijera… La música sonaba de fondo… La música seguía, todos seguían en sus asuntos. Mientras Shaka, tenía un par palabras esperando salir de sus labios.

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Le tomó del brazo y le hizo voltear a mirarle. Esos ojos, si era ella… Solo una persona podía tener esa mirada. Kali miro hacia otro lado, negándole la mirada. ¿Qué había hecho? Por qué esa expresión de culpa en sus ojos… Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, se había enterado muy tarde de la verdad. Ella está libre de culpa, era el quien tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Manchadas con la sangre de ella.

-Kali…-el nombre salió como un suspiro de sus labios. La música seguía de fondo, pareciera que el destino se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con sus emociones. Ella solo desvió la mirada, no sabía que decir.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

-Perdona, por hacerte creer mi muerte-dijo la joven, en un leve susurro- perdona, por matar una parte de ti… No merezco, que me vuelvas a hablar-la chica se zafo de la mano del caballero dorado y comenzó a salir del salón.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Shaka salio tras la joven, ante la sorprendida mirada de la gran mayoría. Quienes habían notado las curiosas reacciones de la amazona y el caballero de la sexta casa.

-Qué pena que me vaya a perder esto…-comento por lo bajo Zou, Milo le miró fijamente- Oye… soy adolescente… Esas cosas siempre me intrigan… Los santos son muy aburridos, nunca me quieren decir o explicar ciertas cosas.-Milo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le atrajo hacia él.

-Pues… entonces, viniste a parar junto al caballero indicado.-El de Escorpio sonrió taimado. Mientras los otros, lamentaba la futura suerte del chico.

-Milo… "Santos"-Afrodita le miro.- ¿sabes qué significa?

-No tenemos la ley, de celibato, como ustedes-El chico le sonrió burlón, varios hicieron gestos de incomodidad... Era una regla, muy vieja, que no se había modificado todavía. Aunque era sabido, que esa regla tenía sus excepciones- Somos santos, porque no pertenecemos al brazo armado del ejercito… No por otra cosa...

_Escaleras entre Libra y Virgo._

Shaka le dio alcance a Kali, a mitad del camino hacia Virgo. Le sujeto de la muñeca y le hizo darse vuelta.

-¿Por qué escapas…?

-¿Por qué me persigues?-replico ella- solo eh causado sufrimiento en tu vida…

-Tú no eres dolor…-Shaka se puso en el mismo escalón que ella.

-Has sufrido… -la chica le observo- No mientas, porque lo se… Te eh hecho daño, se cómo has cambiado… Sé que te mate esa noche, noche en la que tú me perdonaste la vida.

-Kali…

-Estar cerca de mí… Solo te hará daño.-bajo la mirada- por tu bien, será mejor que te alejes…

-¿Y cuál era la razón de los regalos? Si querías mantenerte apartada de mi…-Shaka apretó un poco la muñeca, sabía que ella intentaría apartarse.-por qué te tomabas esa molestia…

-No lo sé…-susurro- te juro que no lo sé… Supuse que extrañarías el té de Jazmín…-la chica le miro- y quería darte un presente para tu cumpleaños.-Shaka se aproximó un poco más hacia ella- ¿Por qué no me odias? Pensé que me odiarías, luego de saber que estoy viva…

-¿Por qué dijiste que te perdone la vida esa noche?

-Por qué lo hiciste.-la joven le dedico una serena mirada, con sus tristes ojos cafés- eso fue lo peor… Me dejaste viva, pero me mataste al mismo tiempo…

-Dime… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

-Me pediste… que borrara tu memoria…-La chica paso sus delicados dedos, por la frente de Shaka. Apartando un poco el flequillo de los ojos del rubio y dejando libre al recuerdo suprimido.

_Recuerdo._

_-Entonces, pon tu confianza en mis manos… Y recuerda, que nos veremos de nuevo. Si no en esta vida, será en otra… Y la próxima vez que nos veamos, será para circunstancias más dichosas._

_-Hay otra salida.-Shaka le miró fijamente a los ojos- sé que me dolerá, pero prefiero perderte en mi memoria que perderte de verdad…_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Fingiré tu muerte…-informo el rubio, mientras acariciaba la mejilla morena.-En este bosque, hay cientos de pequeños animales… ¿No?_

_-Si… Shaka. ¿Qué tramas?_

_-La sangre de un conejo no es muy distinta, a la sangre del ser humano, si se la ve a simple vista._

_-Shaka… No quiero que sufras…-la joven le miró fijamente.-cumple con la orden que te dieron… Puedes tomar mi vida… No te tomare rencor, ni quiero que te culpes por ello…_

_-Kali…-Shaka le beso suavemente, solo para hacer que ella calle un momento- no digas incoherencias… y solo escucha lo que tengo para decir._

_-Si…-Shaka miro los Jazmines que ya comenzaban a dar flores.- tu siempre me recuerdas a los jazmines…-informo el rubio, mientras buscaba algo con que remover la tierra.- quiero, que busques un conejo y lo traigas… Si es posible, vivo…-la chica le miro confundida, pero acato la orden. Cuando volvió, Shaka había removido los primeros 50 cm de tierra._

_-¿Para qué es eso?_

_-Esa… es "tu" tumba.-informo el rubio sereno- ya te lo eh dicho, fingiremos tu muerte…_

_-Pero…-la joven tenía en sus brazos al conejo. En eso entendió lo que tramaba el rubio- Shaka, no puedo… dejar que tu sufras… No quiero, que tengas esa carga sobre tus hombros._

_-Deja tu armadura-ordeno el rubio mientras le quitaba el conejo de las manos.- necesito una prueba para el santuario…_

_-¿Y el conejo?-la chica le miro._

_-Es un engaño, para mí mismo…-Shaka cerró los ojos, mientras ella se quitaba la armadura.- te pediré que me borres la memoria.-Dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos y mataba al conejo con su mano derecha.-tíralo lejos…-la chica tomo el cadáver del agonizante animal y lo arrojo a la lejanía. Donde seria devorado por algún predador. Las lágrimas siguieron abandonando los ojos de Shaka, mientras este se sentaba contra la estatua.- borra de mi memoria, esta charla…_

_-Shaka… No quiero, hacerte sufrir…_

_-Tu no me haces sufrir.-tomo la mano de la joven y la atrajo hacia él-concede un último deseo… antes de "matarte"…_

_-¿Cuál?-Shaka le beso por última vez, ese beso seria también borrado de su memoria._

_-Te esperare…-susurro Shaka, antes que Kali modificara su memoria y borrara toda esa charla._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Ya entiendo…-Shaka le miro a los ojos- Ahora, lo entiendo todo… Entiendo la razón de mis emociones…

-¿Qué razón?-la chica le miro, Shaka tomo su mano y la deposito sobre su corazón.

-Pudiste engañar a mi mente, pero no a mi corazón… Él siempre supo y recordó la verdad.-La chica se sonrojo un poco. Él la rodeo con sus brazos y atrajo la cabeza de ella hacia su pecho…

-Soñé tantas noches, con este momento…-murmuro ella. Shaka aspiro el aroma que salía del cabello de ella, olía a Jazmín.- sueño a niña cursi… y no a una amazona de 21 años…

-A mí me gusta que suenes como niña cursi-informo el rubio.- por cierto… Hay una taza de té de jazmín, esperándonos en Virgo…-Le susurro, mientras le acariciaba el corto cabello negro.-tenemos una taza de té, pendiente desde hace años…-Ella levanto la mirada. Él aprovecho y beso suavemente sus labios.

_Fin._

_Gracias por la lectura. Espero que les haya gustado la historia._

* * *

_La letra de The Reason, la saque de internet. Si hay falla avisen._


End file.
